


Leather Jackets//Corpsekkuno

by BakugouLeftTiT



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sykkuno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakugouLeftTiT/pseuds/BakugouLeftTiT
Summary: Corpse loves wearing Leather Jackets and Sykkuno loves painting on them.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 369





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER**

**ONE**

Sykkuno’s softly brown eyes watched the semi blank canvas in front of him as he gently guided his paintbrush across it, watching the bristles leave behind a trail of ink.

Sykkuno spent most of his time painting, he found it as an escape from the real world. Although not many understood his art, as it was somewhat abstract and complicated, it held so much meaning to him.

Even if it was a soft single stroke, it held some sort of purpose, one that Sykkuno only comprehends.

A small sigh left his lips as he looked at the half finished work in front of him, stretching his hunched over back as he pressed it against the oak tree behind him.

Painting outside was a whole new level of escape for Sykkuno. If it itself helped him feel like he was no longer confined by four walls, painting outside in nature where those four walls didn’t exist was even more free.

After resting his eyes for a while, he fixed the rather large glasses that were resting on the tip of his nose as he watched others walk around the small park he was near.

A small smile made its way to his lips as he watched children run around playing tag, their parents or caregivers watching them afar wearing amused yet worded expressions.

Far to the left, Sykkuno noticed a tall man leaning against a red brick wall all dressed in black. The only pop of color on him was his somewhat dark brown hair and tan complexion.

He watched as the man pressed a cigarette to his lips, inhale the nicotine before parting his lips and releasing the gray smoke that danced along a small gust of wind that flew by.

Sykkuno found himself taking a mental image of the smoke leaving the dark brunette's lips and grabbed a separate page off of his sketchbook and decided to draw it.

Due to the amount of attention the small drawing took, he missed the dark brunette leaving. Sykkuno sighed softly as he looked back at the location where he was standing, imaging the dark brunette leaning against the wall, his dark leather jacket shielding him from the cold as he held a cigarette to his lips.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so much love and support on the book!

_**CHAPTER** _

_**TWO** _

Corpse sighed softly as he found himself at a familiar gas station, staring at the same worn out man who had a terrible cough as his calloused fingers tapped away at the key of the register.

”Is that all?” The man coughed as he looked at Corpse with no emotion.

Corpse didn’t bother speaking as he nodded his head, grabbing the pack of cigarettes that was resting on the counter top before his eyes landed on a small flyer that was terribly tapped onto the side of the register.

“An art show?” Corpse scoffed and shook his head. “They’re advertising an art show here? That’s not even art.” Corpse muttered as he looked at the sample pieces that were on the small flyer, the majority of them were portraits of already beautiful people.

That wasn’t art. At least not to Corpse. How could someone express themselves by painting someone who was already perfect? Where was the creativity in that? People marvel upon that but never abstract art that held true meaning? 

Corpse shook his head. “That’s a waste of time. If I wanted to see people on paper, I would just stick to magazines.”

The man stared at Corpse with a blank expression, not even caring for his rant as he handed him the receipt.

Corpse took it rather quickly and crumbled it up, stuffing it into his pockets before heading out. Now Corpse wasn’t addicted to smoking. If anything, he hardly did smoke.

It was almost like a weak habit that he did when he was lonely.

Downside was Corpse was almost always lonely.

Corpse sighed softly as he opened the pack of cigarettes, taking out the lighter that was in his pockets and lit the small stick, inhaling slowly before exhaling.

Now that he thought about it.

Maybe he was addicted.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

_**CHAPTER** _

_**THREE** _

Sykkuno bit his lip softly as he grabbed the art piece he had finished and started to make his way to the small art show that was happening downtown.

Usually he was never fond of sharing his art, but Sykkuno felt like that he needed to change. He was convinced that art was simply because repeated and there just needed to be something there that was a little _unique._

The small dark brunette looked around before pushing past the doors, thankful that the event was open to the public so no one was questioning why he was there.

The minute he walked in he noticed a wide range of portraits put on display of either influential people or just flawless individuals.

They were nothing like the things Sykkuno drew.

None of the pieces were abstract, they all held some sort of structure. Sykkuno’s art held as much structure as his life did: none.

Sykkuno shyly made his way to the corner of the room where no one was watching and slowly started putting up his work. Once he was finished he stood aside his work, waiting for someone, _anyone,_ to even spare a glance at his work, but that time never came.

Everyone was so invested in the portraits, blown away by how realistic they looked, almost as if they were photographed.

Sykkuno felt his confidence slowly shrivel until someone finally walked up to his art, his eyes locking with a familiar face.

”Finally, some sort of new.”

Sykkuno felt a small smile make its way onto his lips. “I’m so glad you believe that. You’re the first person that has walked up to me.”

”Really? That’s insane.” The brunette shook his head as he looked at the other pieces that Sykkuno had. “This is incredible. It’s been a while that I’ve seen art that actually made me feel something, especially this particular one.” The brunette motioned to the canvas that was right next to Sykkuno.

Sykkuno looked at it and smiled slightly. “That one is one of my favorites, I did it when I was in a rough time in my life and well, that’s how I believed I looked like on the inside, just a mess of blues and mindless thoughts, splashes of pink just to show that I was alive.”

The taller of the two watched Sykkuno as he continued to speak about each one of his art pieces, a small appearing on his lips. “What’s your name?”

”Sykkuno.” Sykkuno smiled as he looked up at the taller male.

”I’m Corpse.” Corpse smiled. “And I really like your art. You should keep doing it.”

“Thank you, I will. It’s my passion.” Sykkuno smiled feeling his cheeks warm up slightly, a soft pink contrasting against his slightly tan skin.

“Well I should get going. Thank you for letting me feel something.”

Sykkuno watched as the brunette gave one last smile before walking away, his all too famous leather jacket catching his eye as he left before mumbling softly.

”You, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

_**CHAPTER** _

_**FOUR** _

Corpse felt weird.

Corpse was used to meeting people and then forgetting them, but ever since last night at the art show, Sykkuno had been on his mind for the remainder of the night.

Now it wasn’t because he loved the boy. He didn’t even know him. He just knew his name and knew that he had a passion for making art.

It wasn’t possible for it to be love especially when Corpse didn’t believe in love at first sight.

He simply just found the smaller boy amusing and overall amazing. He had never met someone who had a similar outlook on life based on the paintings he had on display. It was incredible and almost breathtaking.

Corpse sighed softly. He was certain he wouldn’t bump into him again. New York was an interesting place because although you knew some familiar faces, you never knew the people.

The chances of bumping into the smaller boy were small.

Corpse groaned and remained laying on his bed. There was no point in going out and looking for him, he didn’t want to seem desperate. It would be stupid to go out looking for a somewhat stranger just because they’ve been on your mind. It made him sound insane.

The brunette groaned and hid his face in his pillow, deciding on just laying in bed than wasting his time looking for someone.

Corpse looked up at the ceiling, random thoughts entering his mind as he continued looking at the small details on the ceiling of his apartment bedroom.

It was a little sad that he was in such a large room alone. As a kid he always thought at the age of 20 he’d have most of his life together and he’d be in a happy relationship with maybe a high school sweetheart.

But high school was a terrible place for him. He was so out of place and no one would ever talk to him. Hell, Corpse’s never been on a date or in a relationship in general.

“I’m gonna die alone.” Corpse managed to mutter softly as he sat up, his eyes landing on the back next to the door with all his jackets hanged on it.

Corpse loved leather jackets. They had to be the one article of clothing he’d wear no matter what weather. Although he looked intimidating, the leather jackets he would always wear made him feel safe in a way.

Since he hasn’t felt safe with someone, might as well find that comfort somewhere else.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

_**CHAPTER** _

_**FIVE** _

A few weeks passed and Sykkuno found himself sitting down by the same oak tree he was always by and continued painting whatever his mind allowed him to.

It was a nice day, a small breeze passing every now and then causing some of the pages of his note book to turn.

But that didn’t really bother Sykkuno, it was almost as if nature itself wanted to see his art and who was he to deny?

“Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno looked up, smiling slightly when seeing a familiar brunette that he hadn’t seen ever since the art show.

“Corpse.”

”You’re painting.” Corpse hummed softly as he stated the obvious. “What exactly is it?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to feel.” Sykkuno hummed as he went back to gently dipping the tip of his brush into the messy palette next to him.

Corpse nodded his head. He loved the way Sykkuno talked. There was something about the way with words that Sykkuno had that made him smile.

The brunette bit his lip slightly before speaking. “Can I sit next to you?”

Sykkuno hummed in response, glancing at the taller boy as he took a seat next to him, laying his back on the oak.

Corpse hesitated slightly as he reached into his pocket and took out the small box of cigarettes.

Sykkuno noticed and grabbed the small box from the brunettes hand. Corpse was about to speak but stopped when seeing the smaller boy grab his brush and slowly drag it across the side of the box.

Corpse watched with curiosity as Sykkuno continued painting the box.

Sykkuno smiled when he was finished and handed the box back to Corpse. Corpse furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the box, his eyes following each brush stroke that was on it along with the simple word ‘ _Safe’_ written on it.

“Safe?”

”They make you feel safe, don’t they?” Sykkuno hummed as he went back to the canvas that was on his lap.

”What makes me feel safe?”

“The cigarettes.” Sykkuno glanced at Corpse. “They make you feel safe, don’t they? Like if you have someone when you don’t?”

Corpse furrowed his eyebrows and found himself slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

”Look at the box and the word. Do they match?”

Corpse shook his head before letting out a soft ‘no.’

”Then don’t do it.” Sykkuno smiled at the brunette, watching him slowly set down the box by the oak tree almost as if he was waiting for the paint to dry.

“I like your jacket.” Sykkuno smiled as he broke the silence again.

Corpse looked down at his jacket he was wearing. It wasn’t anything all too great, it was a simple black leather jacket that was probably two years old that he managed to find again and slip on.

“Thank you.”

”That’s something that should keep you safe, not those cigarettes.”

Corpse furrowed his eyebrows. “Am I that easy to read?”

Sykkuno set his paintbrush down and turned his full attention to Corpse. “Maybe not to most people, but to me you are. At least that’s what it seems like.”

“You’re acting like an art major.”

”I am one.” Sykkuno let out a small laughed as he smiled up at the brunette.

Corpse could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat but he would never admit that out loud.

“Of course you are.” Corpse smiled slightly and leaned his head back on the oak, wincing when a sharp piece of wood scraped the back of his head.

Sykkuno laughed softly and gently rubbed the back of Corpse’s head, his fingers softly playing with the small hairs that were at the nape of his neck.

Corpse felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at Sykkuno. “You’re a clumsy boy.”

“Thanks?” Corpse smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, his hand brushing against Sykkuno’s.

Sykkuno smiled up at the brunette. “Be a little more careful next time.” The smaller boy smiled as he grabbed his things and got up.

Corpse bit his lip and quickly stood up, grabbing Sykkuno free hand before blurting out.

”Go on a date with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, school is an ass anyway they’re going on a date!


	6. Hey!

Hey guys!

Currently, in my drafts, I have another Corpsekkuno story but the plot for this one is Corpse falling for his daughter's preschool teacher who is of course Sykkuno.

Would you guys be interested in that? Let me know in the comments, please.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

_**CHAPTER** _

_**SIX** _

Corpse was losing it.

Part of him was now regretting asking Sykkuno out on a date because first of all, he’s never been on one and second of all, he could never do something like that. 

He didn’t even know why he asked the smaller boy out to begin with. It made him feel so stupid as he constantly checked his appearance in the mirror in front of his bed, every now and then fixing the collar of his leather jacket along with the buttons of his white button up.

“All the way or?” Corpse muttered to himself as he buttoned up his shirt a little more than half way before deciding that was good enough.

Corpse shook his head and quickly grabbed his phone, slipping it in his back pocket, his eyes landing on the pack of cigarettes that Sykkuno had painted on.

He kept it and left it on his nightstand.

Corpse found himself smiling a little before leaving his apartment and making his way to the small cafe that Sykkuno promised he would meet him at.

”I’m late.” Corpse shook his head the minute he made it to the coffee shop, frowning when seeing Sykkuno looking out the window as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Sykkuno looked up and smiled when seeing Corpse. “It’s fine, Corpse. Have you ever been on a date before? Or are you that nervous?”

“No and yes.” Corpse mumbled softly before sitting down in front of the smaller boy, his eyes taking in his appearance.

Sykkuno looked so small and warm. The dark green sweater he was wearing complimented his skin tone well. “You look beautiful.”

Sykkuno felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled, looking down at his slightly painted hands. Corpse smiled when noticing. “You were painting?”

“Yeah.” Sykkuno smiled as he looked back up at the dark brunette. “I’m always painting. I would do anything to paint.”

”I like that about you.” Corpse smiled. “You’re very creative. Not many people are.”

“I like to think that everyone’s creative. Some people just have a hard time understanding ones creativity because it’s not like the rest.” Sykkuno smiled slightly and lightly kicked his feet back and forth.

Corpse chuckled softly and smiled. “I’ve never been on a date before in my entire life.”

“Really? I find that a little hard to believe. You’re a very attractive guy and you’re a sweetheart.” Sykkuno smiled as he took a sip from the coffee in front of him.

”Thank you, but I guess I do come off as a little intimidating.”

“Especially with all that leather.” Sykkuno laughed softly. “But that doesn’t intimidate me.”

”That’s good.”


	8. Hey!

I’ve recently published a Dream x George story, so if your into that head on over and check it out.

It’s called Sunkissed.

Go read it and maybe leave a comment and kudo! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> And remember this is all just fiction and not real!   
> Please don’t share this fanfic with Corpse or Sykkuno.


End file.
